phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash (song)
"Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" is a song sung by Danny Jacob and the cast of "Phineas and Ferb" during "At the Car Wash" while a montage of the inner-workings of the car wash (and Candace trying to escape them) is shown. Lyrics Male Singer: ' Boyawadda boyawadda bum bobay abadda Boyawadda boyawadda bum bobay abadda Scrub! Scrub! (Scrub!) Gotta get it all clean! 'Phineas: Just drive on in to our brand new machine! Male Singer: '''Shake! Shake! (Shake!) Gotta shake off the grime! '''Phineas: Just cruise on in, if you've got the time! Phineas and Male Singers: '''When your Hot Rod's looks have gone downhill, We'll put a smile right back on its grill, You're gonna feel better, you know you will! '''Phineas: '''At the Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash! '''Isabella, Fireside Girls and Male Singers: When your ride has lost its sheen, And your white walls have turned green, We'll soak and spray your car pristine, And scrub your undercarriage clean! (clean!) Male Singer: '''Rinse! Rinse! (Rinse!) Gotta rinse off the muck! '''Phineas: You won't recognize that old pick-up truck! Male Singer: '''Flush! Flush! (Flush!) We're gonna flush out the gunk! '''Phineas: 'Just come on in, we'll get you out of your funk! Baljeet and Male Singer: If you haven't figured out yet, Buford and Male Singer: It's the place you should be, Phineas and Male Singer: Take it from us, we're even on your TV! And with every wash you get this cute little tree! All: At the Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash! Car Wash! (At the Phin-tastic Ferb-ulous Car Wash!) Boyawadda boyawadda bum bobay abadda Boyawadda boyawadda bum bobay abaddawadda Background information *In music videos on Disney XD in the UK, the song is named "Car Wash". *Scatting is heard at the end of the last verse in the credits. *In the end credits version, Buford and Baljeet's voices are removed to make it sound like they are singing like Danny Jacob. *In the original version of the theme song, they shout, "This is Ferb-tastic!" This is another time "Ferb" is used as an adjective. *Isabella and the Fireside Girls' voices in this song are male due to Danny Jacob's voice. Allusions *The melody and singing style of this song is similar to the B-52's, who are best known for the songs "Rock Lobster", "Love Shack" and "Roam Around the World" and singing the theme song to Rocko's Modern Life, which creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh wrote for. Phineas even imitates the talk-singing style of Fred Schneider. *Star Wars: On the TV, an AT-AT can be seen, and when Candace's head is scrubbed, her hairdo looks like Princess Leia's bun hairdo from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Songwriters *Michael Culross, Jr. *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Perry Zombolas, Jr. BMI Work # 11089670 See Also *"At the Car Wash" *List of songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Baljeet Tjinder Category:Songs sung by Buford Van Stomm Category:Songs sung by Danny Jacob Category:P